God of Monsters
by Devilskaiju
Summary: Long ago a Kaiju apried out of nowhere and killed a lot of supernatural creatures. Now another will rise to save the world. He is the God of Kaiju.
1. Chapter 0

This is a quick note before you read, this story will contain the following: Nudity, blood, profanity, sexual acts and deeds, and different types of fetishes.

Thought you wanna know first.


	2. Chapter 1

1000 years ago a war was started, between angles, fallen angles, and devils. This war lasted for three decades. As it went on the more destruction was caused. What came next were the two heavenly dragon's, eternal fight, that was the tipping point for, what came next would destroy all faction. It rose from nowhere, and had the strength to Match Great Red a thousand times over. The creature that rose killed God, and the great mou's. After the battle, the creature returned to the place it held from. After that the faction decided to make a treaty between them. A thousand years later the creature had surfaced again. This time it fought a creature, that tried to lay waste to the planet.

Once the fight was over the monster decided to live with humans. That was fifty years ago.

Our story starts here, a boy about the age of thirteen. He was walking home to his grandfather. When the boy entered his home he shouted, "I'm home". an old man came out turning a corner, " ah Issei, my boy you've returned from school? ha back when I was a kid I only worked, I had no education, so I've been thinking about showing you your heritage, I think it's about time you see why your farther is always out. "ok, well I'm gonna go change" Issei walked to his room, as he turned the knob his grand father's words were still fresh in his mind.

Issei opened the door and too his surprise his room was empty, all except for a suitcase. "Issei, were leaving. your parents are already there" Issei didn't know what to do. "I knew you would be speechless, but now is not the time" *crash* a loud sound came from down stairs. Issei rushed down to the floor below.

Isseis grandfather stopped him before he could reach the door though. grabbing him and putting him in a headlock he choked the oxygen away. Issei's grandfather smiled and said, "you will be the most powerful Kaiju alive, even more then your father" Issei breathed slowly but steadily. "sorry my boy, but your still too weak to fight even the weakest Devil". In a flash they were both gone.

(Unknown Island)

When Issei can came too, his vision was flooded with palm trees and a blue ocean. "Issei!" a women voice said, Issei looked behind him and saw a sight that would be in his mind forever. "MOM BEHIND YOU!" Issei mother turned around and smiled, "oh hey Joe! Issei's finally going to be a kaiju~ oh I'm so happy!" Issei's mother was talking to a ten foot Izard like creature with red crystal like for instance on its back. "Issei? is supposed to be the strongest Kaiju? ha I'm easily stronger then him". Issei slowly walked back wards only to bump into something or someone. "hello" he heard a deep voice say, Issei slowly turned around and saw another lizard like creature. "ah Issei it's great to see my nephew for the first time" Issei was even more petrified then before. Issei backed away from the creatures. "hahahahahaha Issei I probably should've told you about your family" a man in his forty's said. "dad?" The man in front of him started to change from human to monster. His body grew, his skin changed into a coal like color, his bavk grew spines the color red, and his face turned into a snout, his ears disappeared, and he grew a tail. Issei saw this and passed out from the shock.

Issei slowly opened his eyes seeing his mother's

face, and three monsters. Issei's eyes widened and g e was about to scream until. "Issei if you don't shut up I'll make sure that your voice box is broken for a week" his mother said with a very questionable smile. Issei in fear closed his mouth and listened to his farther, "Issei, I'm a Kaiju, and so are you" Issei was about to reply when, his mother grabed him and forced have him up on his feet. "Issei, your farther is a God, and I'm part dragon now if you scream, I will knock you out and hang you for your uncle's, as a piñata" Issei now petrified with fear, made sure to follow his mother's rules. "Now we can get to the important stuff, Issei I'm gonna train you to bring out your Kaiju form, and dragon form, any questions!" Issei shook his head."good, now well start now?" *crack* "Gah!" Issei unable to speak, kneeled over in pain. His mother kneed him I'm his stomach. "God well were gonna have very long training sessions" Issei's mother said.

(four months later)

Issei grew in power slowly becoming sting, soon he was almost as strong as his grandfather "Issei? where are you, were not ot done yet" Issei's mother

called out. Issei's also learned that his mother would work him to the bone. Issei hid beyond his mother's senses and twoards his grandfathers territory. Issei ran and ran, not daring to even look back. *thwap* Issei was lifted up being lifted by a black tail, "well grand son what is it, have you come to-" "Issei where are you?" Issei's grandfather then noticed what he was running for. "Issei I'm not saving you! your in your own" his grandfather said before throwing him into a bush. "ah Issei now let's get back to training"

(unknown months)

Issei didn't know how much ti e passed, only that he was getting stronger everyday cz bit today was the day that he would do it he would change into a Kaiju. No longer would he ve mocked at for being human. Issei fouccesd on energy. Issei slowly began to change, from his human form. Issei's body grew, his skin becoming a brownish grey color, his legs changing from straight to almost like a T-Rex's legs. his posture slightly slanted, he grew small spines in his back and developed claws in his hands. Finally Issei's transformation was complete. Issei walked around adjusting to his knew size.

After a while Issei started to move around more and more, soon he was able to get to his farther territory. "Hey dad you here?" Issei asked in a deep voice. "Issei" Issei's farther came out of the shadows to see his son's new transformation. Issei smiled and waved saved at his farther. "well, it seems that you've finally unlocked your power son, and more importantly you've become a Kaiju" Issei smiled and collapsed on the floor in front of his farther, "why do I feel so tired?" Issei wondered out loud. "in that form you consume more energy than in your human form"

After that day Issei Hyoudou would no longer be Issei, but Godzilla the god of all monsters.

(A/N:The his is the only picture that could do Issei's transformation justice

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVAna7GUyRE1pvIgRH6ZbcPMczWzcGkSNNUrEACr0TiAQt1r8wEQ)


	3. Chapter 2

To day was Issei's great day and he loved it. today Issei was going to meet a Lucifer. Issei walked around the beach waiting for his mother to transport him and his farther. "Issei, you ready?" Issei's mother asked. Issei nodded and walked with his mother in to a circle. All three of them descended I the circle.

To day was a awful day for Rias Gremory, first she was denied to see her best friend Sona Stir, second she was told that her parents were going to go on a long vacation, and third she was going to be forced to marry a man she didn't even know, and finally she was forced to meet three important people. Rias walked twoards her family's garden. As she walked very lives could be heard, a man a women and a teen. She walked further and further untill she saw her brother talking to two people and a large creature. Rias walked twoards them to great her new guests. "And that's how I gave him a black eye and blue balls for a month" the creature said. Rias greeted the group with a fake smile. The one who noticed was the creature, who walked towards Rias and held out his looking and said, "it is a pleasure to meet you". The creature spoke and replied, "please I am the one who should say that line, after all you are a princess" Rias blushed at the statement. "My name is Issei" Rias replied, "I am Rias Gremory" Issei smiled and let go of her hand. "Son, please come we still have a lot if things to discuss" Issei's farther said. Issei smiled untill, "oh, let the kids have their talk, after all it's not everyday you meet a Kaiju" a man with red hair said. Rais's widen with both fear and amazement, "a-a KAIJU!?" Rias screamed out. "Pleas do you want the entire under world to know?" Issei asked. "anyway like I said before if you could please show up and crash the party I'll be in your Dept" the man said. "Sure after Sirzecks, I'm planning to complete my goal after all" Issei said. Raj's raised an eyebrows and asked, " A what goal?" Issei smiled and said "1: become harem god-" Rias had a deadpanned expression, "you're a pervert arn't you?" asked Rias. Issei's farther nodded and his mother smiled. "-and 2: Become god of the Kaiju!"

(later)

Issei was walking around with Rias talking. "So a Kaiju is meeting with my brother, oh I so wish I were I your shoes right now" Issei smiled and said"well my goal will be achieved I will accomplish it and rise to the top, just imagine hundreds of thousands of women in my bed each beging for a good time, I can see it" Issei said as he raised his fist and clenched it. Rias smiled at his stupid I, "well good luck" Issei smiled at this princess's attitude, he hoped that it wouldn't change

Rias, and Issei both saw eachother every three times within a week. Their relationship became partner's and even became friends.

Over time Issei met more people I n his life. These people were lonely and either were gonna die or were running. these people Kaiju's.

(A/N alright I want everyone to know that I'm back in school, some of my classes are free classes, si I should be able to update a little bit more than I did before. Also I will pre doing chapters, so I'll be able to make more stories and chapters. that is all)


	4. Chapter 3

"Issei! hurry up were gonna be late!" a girl with black hair, big bust, and blue eyes. "Okay Mothra I'll get up in a sceond" Issei said. A second figure entered the room, "Issei you better get up now or else I swear, not even you'll survive this!" The voice belonged to Mothra's sister Batra. she looked identical to Mothra, the only difference between them was their eyes, Batra's eyes being a light red. "fine I'll get up, so please stop bugging me" Issei said. Issei got up to show a teen who had blood red shot eyes, and brown hair. Issei noticed that he was alone in his room.

Issei got dressed in a school uniform. Issei walked out of his room to and twoards his living room. Mothra and Batra both sat down watching the news. "Breaking news! a class 1 Kaiju has attacked the city of Kouh and civilians are advised to get into underground shelters, or leave the city, the K.D.F (Kaiju, Defense, Force) will be there shortly!" Issei smiled and said, "well I'll be back, I'm gonna go and kill that Kaiju" Issei said before teleporting out of the room and twoards the city.

Issei arrived on top of a school building. Issei smiled and jumped off and into the streets. Issei looked around to see if no one was around, and confirmed it. Issei then transformed into his Kaiju form.

Sona Stir sat down watching the news seeing the news about the Kaiju, "Okay were going with you live on the seen, with Ms. June on the seen!" the camera cut to June in a helicopter. "Hello, as you can see the Kaiju is looking for something, we don't know what, but we are told that-" *THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP* "RRRRROOOOOAAAAA!" the screen shifted from June to a new Kaiju, "my, god-" "gah!" Sona winced in pain"-IT'S GODZILLA!" June screamed. June held her hand to her ear, listing to a radio. "I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT THIS IS A CLASS 6 I REPEAT CLASS 6 KAIJU ALL PEOPLE EVACUATE THE CITY!" June held both her hands to her mouth, in shock. Sona looked at the screen to see the first Kaiju, it looked like a T-Rex but bigger. Godzilla yelled at it with anger. "I have just been told that this new creature has be called Zilla" Zilla roared at the larger Kaiju. Godzilla ran twoards the smaller Kaiju. Zilla did the same ready to bite the bigger monster. Godzilla tail whipped the small Kaiju, into a building destroying said building. Godzilla grabed Zilla by his Jaw and proceeded to pry it open. Zilla struggled to get free from the superior Kaiju's grip. Godzilla's dorsal like spines lit up from the tip of his tail following up light a purple color. Godzilla took a deep breath in and breathed out launching his atomic breath like laser into Zilla's mouth, buring him from the inside out. Zilla's head fell off and disconnected from his body. Godzilla Let go of Zilla's head and let it dropped on the floor. Godzilla opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar. "OH GOD-" "gah!" Sona winced in pain. "GODZILLA HAS JUST BEATEN THIS KAIJU! LETS HOPE THAT WERE NOT NEXT!" June yelled. Godzilla walked away from the corps of the Kaiju and twoards the beach. As Godzilla walked people who have not left yet stared in aw at the giant. "RRRRROOOOOAAAAA!" Godzilla roared before going into the ocean. Sona reached for her phone in her pocket, to call her friend. "R-Rias, we have a problem"

(With Rias)

Rias sat down, listing to the friend's words, 'We have a problem' Rias who was eating listened and asked, "is it the Kaiju?" 'y-you saw that too!?' Sona asked in shock. Rias smiled And replied, "oh, don't worry Issei wouldn't hurt us he's too much into humans, too kill them" Rias said. 'Rias I need you to take me to him now!' Rias smiled, she knew what was gonna happen very soon.

(With Issei)

Issei rose from the sea o to an island. "Issei breakfast is ready, oh! and schools been cancelled because of that Kaiju!" Mothra yelled, her chest going up and back down as she jumped. Issei smiled and stepped on land shaking the earth and making Mothra fall, lifting her skirt to show her panties. Issei's nose gushed blood from his snout. "eeeyyyy! PERVERTED KAIJU!" Mothra screamed while Issei's was on the ground.

(with Rias)

Rias stood inside a circle waiting for her friend and her purge. "Rias, were are we going" Rais's Queen a asked. "were gonna see an old friend of mine Akeno" Rias said. Akeno smiled at the idea of this friend. Sona entered the room with her purge. "Sona before we go, I must let you know, size dose matter!" Akeno put her finger in her mouth while thinking of dirty thoughts. Both groups teleported front their spot to Issei's location.

(With Issei)

Issei laid down in the ocean cooling his body down. Only Issei's dorsal fins showed from the water. Rias arrived with her friends. Rias looked around to see if she could find Issei. "Hey Rias?" Sona asked, "yeah?" "where's this person!?" Sona yelled. Meanwhile Issei was sleeping peacefully on the ocean floor. Issei opened his eyes feeling a familiar presence. Issei rose from his slumber. Issei rose letting the water slide off his body. Issei walked twoards the beach where his house was. "Kaiju!" Issei looked down too see Rias, and other people with her. Issei smiled inwards and decided to scare them. Issei opened his jaw and decide to eat Rias.

Rias smiled and saw him ready to eat her. Rias looked at her purge. Sona's eyes widen at the site. *chomp* Rias smiled and lifted her hands. "Okay that's enough Issei" Rias said. Issei spit Rias out, covered in saliva. "did you really have to cover me in slime?" Rias said. Issei smiled and replied, "yes, I had to scare your servants" Issei said. Rias laughed and so did Issei. "Oh yeah! I present to you, Godzilla or-" "SON! IT'S TIME" a loud voice said. everyone looked away from Issei to see another Kaiju. they saw another Godzilla (1990s), it was smaller though. They compared both Kaiju's together. "SON COME, ITS TIME TO MEET WITH AZALE" Issei nodded and walked away from the group. Rias looked at her friends and saw Akeno walking up to her. *smack!* "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Akeno then hugged Rias and cried into her shoulder.

While they were all having their son story Issei was talking with Azale about the god of the monsters. "so, the only way for me to become god of the monsters I have to fight in a tournament of God's?" Azale nodded and said, "it's the only way, well not only but you have to challenge every god, and win each fight" Issei nodded and walked away with a smile on his face.

After everyone calmed down Rias explained the situation, "the reason why I did that for, is so Riser would think that I'm dead" everyone understood that, but hey all had one question. "Why?" Rias smiled, " Because I want no one to know that I'm alive, so I can finally live my life" Rias said. "Issei is my only ticket out of here, he's told be of a world where I would be accepted for who I am" Everyone was hurt by her statement. "Rias!" Akeno said, "we do like you not because of your power or name but because you gave us a purpose, so please don't just leave!" Akeno's words touched Rias emotionally. Rias hugged her old friend and said, "fine, I'll find another way, Akeno"

(unknown location)

Two people stood in front of a heavy metal door. One of them was a man dressed in black armor, the other was a women who had a female set. "Mako, this is for real, remember don't chase the RABIT" The man said. "OKay" Mako said. The doors entered and both people entered the dark room. They went on a platform. The room started to illuminate with a HUD display. Mechanical arms started to connect then to the room with their feet strapped to the ground of the room. A random voice spoke through an intercom "Neural hand shake in 3...2...1" Mako and her partner closed their eyes as their bodies started shake. The shaking stopped and both opened their hands. "right hemisphere calibrated" Mako said, "left hemisphere calibrated" "WERE COMBAT READY SIR!" "Good Gypsy Danger"

(sorry it took so long to post this I was in school so i don't really have much time Anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP other then that I am also working on RWBYC so look for the next chapter in that too any way I'll see you all next chapter)


	5. Chapter 4

The day was a nice warm winter, but for one Kaiju it was time for him to sleep. He along with his Kaiju friends were sleeping. As he slept he could hear a voice, soft yet very bossy, he could also smell a devil. Issei woke up from his nap to hear two voices, his farther and a young girl. Issei got up and walks towards the voices. "and so that's why I want your son to be the father". Issei yawned out in his kaiju form. Issei looked to see his farther and a little girl. " Hey, so who's this?" the girl looked to her right to see the kaiju of legend. She started to get really excised "it's the King of the monsters! Oh won't you be the farther of my child?!" Issei looked at her and turned away going back to his resting place.

"He just ignored me... HE JUST IGNORED ME!?" While the "loli" was ranting, Issei fell back go sleep. As he slept the women processed to yell.

Later when Issei woke up again, he heard a radio station with a Kaiju warning. "all citizen must leave Kouh, a class 3 kaiju has been sited" the waring repeated. Issei stood up and walked towards the ocean.

Meanwhile girl was running trying to avoid the Kaiju chasing her. The Kaiju looked like a shark, with a giant knife like head. The kaiju ran after the girl. On closer inspection the girl was in her middle teens, she had two pony tails, pink glasses, and wore a school uniform.

As she ran as the Kaiju got closer and closer. *crash* the Kaiju was knocked away by a Giant metal hand. The hand then grabbed the Kaiju by its head and proced to rip its jaw off. "RRRRRAAAA!" The Kaiju roared in pain as it bled. The robot that the hand was attached to kneed the monster in the chest. The robot then made a fist and turned into a weapon. they fired it at the Kaiju's head killing it. The women who was running saw this and was about to be very happy until. "SSSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRREEEECCCCCCHHHHHHH-" a loud scream pierced the air. They both to see another Kaiju, it resembled a bat, and had a friend, a alligator like Kaiju.

Words appeared with the letters being KN.

"Welcome, to Kaiju news, were all your Kaiju sitings happen with your hosts Brad, and Rose, and with our reporter, June, Bo". "In reports, the K.D.F is hunting down, Godzilla, in hopes to stop Kaiju attacks" Brad said. "In other news, three Kaiju have been sited, in Kouh" Rose said. "Let's go with our field reporter, June"

the camera cut to June in a helicopter

"As you can see two Kaiju are fighting a robot, a-" June was interrupted by a loud roar. "RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" "OH GOD! IT'S GODZILLA!" As if on cue, Godzilla came and bit down on the bat Kaiju's neck and twisted it killing the creature. June staired in horror, what took the robot twenty minutes to do, only took a second for the bigger Kaiju. June Looked back at the camera and spoke, "it seems that, Godzilla has killed one of the kaijus, but there is still more worry about, so please if you are in the area leave!" June said.

Godzilla opened his mouth and roared out which shook the earth. The other Kaiju turned towards the sea and made a break for it. Godzilla saw this and ran after it.

The robot ran after both of them trying to catch its target's. The robot tackled down the alligator, and opened its mouth wide. The kaiju struggled to get free of the grip. Godzilla then came in and put his arm down the alligator's mouth and pulled out it's heart. *bud-dump, bud-dump, bud..dump, bud...dump, bud dum...* it stoped beating and fell silent. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Godzilla's roar shook the earth with the robot covering its nonexistence ears. Godzilla looked at the robot before returning to the ocean, but as if fate had it another kaiju Popped out of the sea. The me kaiju looked like a armadillo with spikes on its back tail and head. "SSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"

(Hell)

Riser Phoenix, he was an immortal, one who could challenge the mous and win. Right now though, he was terrified with humans. They made weapons that could actually kill a full grown kaiju. "Brother!" Riser was broken from his face from his sister's voice. Riser was now focussed, on what was ahead. "Now these humans have become more powerful then we original thought". A man with white hair, ad a halo said, " Yes indeed, to think only fifty years ago they could match us with their nukes, but now? Humans are to powerful, there able to kill Kaiju's! If only we were able to also!" Another man spoke he had black hair with blond tips, "Maybe, but as of now through, the only ones who are able to even match ultimate class beings are humans, but let's no forget the class ten god level kaiju's, Aguris, Rodan, Mothra, Batra, King seasar, Gigan, Megallon, Orga, Biolantae, M.U.T.O.S, and the Gorjira family" Every ones eyes went wide at the last name, "The Gorjira family is not to be trifled with, they can kill all three faction, with out even trying, Azale" Azale smiled and huffed, "Michel, you always were the calm one" "OH MY GOD!" "Gah! fuck!" Riser said before he looked at the hologram of the women who spoke. "I-I-IT'S A GOD LEVEL KAIJU!" Everyone in the room looked at the hologram. June put her had to her ear and listened to the radio, "ALL RESIDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE THE KDF ARE RETREATING THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN'T FIGHT A GOD LEVEL!", Azale looked and sighed, " not even we can help" everyone looked down disappointed in them self's, Riser more then the others. "Wait! there's someone close to the Kaiju-" They all quickly looked at the hologram. "I-it's a women!?" the women had crimson hair and looked like she was talking to the Kaiju. The leaders all were amazed at how much the Kaiju like the women. "W-wait, the Kaiju's are leaving!?" Everyone was amazed even Riser. "This women made a god level Kaiju leave" June said before she sank down to her knees. the camera zoomed in on the girl and saw that she had red hair.

Riser looked at the hologram and snickered. "This women , she looks familiar" Riser spoke next, "she's Rias Gemory, my soon to be wife"

(with Issei)

Issei was still a sleep and waiting for the girl to leave. "ISSEI!" Issei lifted his head to the new voice. lifts his head with heavy eye lids. Issei left his resting spot and left to the voice. "There you are" Issei looked to see Mothra. "What do you want" Issei said still tired. "Ria's is here, and she brought friend's" Issei stood up and exited his sleeping area. "Ahhhh, dammit Rias, its two in the afternoon, you better-" Issei stopped when he saw sirzechs there. "what do you want?" "Issei I know you're not gonna like this but, could you please watch my son?" Issei sighed and nodded his head. "All right, Millicas, it's okay to come out" Issei looked at Millicas and smiled showing his teeth. "Ah!" Millicas screamed and his behind his farther. "Millicas its okay, he's a friend" Millicas slowly came out of his hiding place to see the Kaiju. "H-hello sir my name is Millicas" Issei stopped smiling and spoke, "hello, I am Issei, or as people call Godzilla" Millicas eyes then went wide, "Godzilla! dad you know Godzilla!?" Millicas as said happy. "So a fanboy? he he he he" Issei laughed. "Thanks once again Issei" Issei nodded and Sirzechs took off. "Issei! can we play?" Issei nodded.

(several hour's later)

Issei and Millicas were laying down with Millicas laying on Issei's tail. "Issei!" Sirzechs returned and saw the seen. "Millicas , your mother is waiting for you" Millicas woke .so did Issei, "Is it seven already?" Is so asked as he and Millicas stood up. "Thank again Issei" Issei nodded and left his sleeping area. "Issei" Issei looked towards Millicas and smiled again. Millicas giggled at him this time. Sirzechs left with his son and Issei smiled. "today was a great day" Issei said before he fell a sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Class 1 kaiju, threat level military.

class 2 kaiju threat level military grade weapons.

class 3 kaiju threat level off small army.

class 3 Kaiju threat level off medium army.

Class 5 kaiju threat level off large army.

class 6 kaiju threat level kdf all units will be needed or Mecha shell be deployed.

class 7 kaiju threat level mecha will be deployed asap.

class 8 kaiju four mechas will be deployed on site.

Class 9 kaiju mechas will be deployed with all units.

class 10 kaiju threat level army, kdf, mechas, and any other units will attempt to kill the kaiju even if a city is destroyed, any and all civilians will be either be ignored or transported" a man said wearing a suit. "mister ku, we are here to suggest a plan of action, like the Jeager program" which is unstable, nerve damage, psychological damage, and scycing with minds? no we need something better like mechgodzilla!" "NO!" every one screamed. "mechgodzilla is not stable for field combat and further more the power system is beyond anything with our a cord attached to it!"

"What about EVA?" *slam!* "NO!" everyone said at once. "What about Gigan?" a man wearing all black said with a silver chain on his pants. "who are! how did you get in here!" Asked one of the abasitors "me? I'm what you would call an E.T But call me X" X said.

X walked towards the group and smiled, "Giagn is a cyborg that can kill any kaiju, a class 9 as you would say" X smiled and continued to talk. "all you have to do is let us have some of the kaiju's blood" Every One was very suspicious but dicided to go with "fine X you have a deal"

(With Issei)

Issei stood in front of the a Rias's mother and farther both looking at their daughter who had shown them, her true power. "what did? when did? how are you so powerful!?" Rias's farther asked. "Issei trained me to be this strong!" Raid said. "yeah guilty as charged" Issei confirmed. What they didn't know was how.

(Flash back)

Raid was on her knees giving Issei oral. "ah that's it Dias, you know if you are more meat we wouldn't be doing this daily" Rias grumbled at his clame. "well this dose give you a potent power boost, and if I'm not mistaken, fertility?" Rias blushed at his clames. "ah! dam, if you're this good, Riser will-" *chomp* "you'll need more than that to hurt me you know" Dias groaned in his girth. "you know you take it well while in this form. okay today we are going to do some kinky stuff to intensifie your pain tolorance"

Issei smiled before he grabbed Rias and fliped her over. Issei have Dias an evil grin and ripped her top off. Issei then dried himself making sure non of his erection was wet at all. "Don't worry I'm not going to take your virginity...well not your flower, but your pucker should be fine" Issei placed his hand over her rear andcasted several different spells. "four spells, pain multiplier, pain pleasure, multiplier near death to strenth multiplier and so I don't hurt you too much a extending hole" Issei forced him self into Rais's rear. "AAAAAHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Issei smiled at her screaming, "don't worry it'll hurt a lot more omce I break past this wall! gahhhg!"Issei thrust and in one got he was all the waybinside Rias. "OOOOOHHHHH FFFFFUUUUCCCKKKK THIS HURTS! PLEASE" Rias screamed in agony. "Just relax" Issei said as he thrusted

Issei laughed and went to pull Rias to his scaly chest, "don't worry you're fine just breath in and out" Issei instructed. Without a choice a Rias compiled, "Ah! Issei it feels like I'm gonna burst" Issei started to thrust making the pain slightly tolerable to feel. "ah! this, this feels kinda nice" Rias started to relax. "Ah! Issei you're so big!" Issei smiled.

"ah! ah! ah! Issei I'm feeling really good!" *Smack* Issei but Rias's ass with his tail. "No don't!" *smack smack smack smack smack smack* "ugh! Issei more hurt me more!" Screamed Rias.

Issei complied and started to cause more pain. "Break me! break my ribs! fracture my spine! shatter my skeleton!" Rias screamed out. "I Guess the spells I put worked too good...but I guess" *crack!"

(Hours later)

"Gaaa!" Rias's body was broken and would stay like that for a while. "Ah Rias when I come, you'll be broken and want more this'll make you stronger metally and physically" Issei said as Rias moaned in pain (pleasure). "Here it come!" Issei screamed out. Rias accepted Issei's seed in her broken body.

*Crack* *Crunch* Rias's body started to heal none mensind Mack together. She came so Manny time that her lips where dry. "AAAAAHH!" Raid screamed.

(now)

Issei rubbed his head and smiled. "Issei here have me some pointers" Rias said as she leaned on Issei. "that's not all, I also have this" Rias's aura turned from a crimsion red to a navy blue. Her hair changed from a crimson red to a ocean blue. Her green eyes turned blood red. Her transformation was complete. "mother farther this is the aura of a class 10 Kaiju" Rias's parents were in complete shock. "now I want to challenge Raizer in a rating game!"


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N it's been a while so hope you enjoy)

X stood in front of Gigan the monster with blade arms. The cyborg who has a saw on its stomach. The one eyed Kaiju of X.

"so this is g-Gigan? I was expecting him to be more dark" one of the scientist said. "well she is my world's kaiju so-"

"SHE!" everyone said.

X nodded and smiled at the kaiju. "Gigan! rise!" X yelled out.

Gigan's eye lit as she awoke, "I live!" Gigan screamed out.

"It can talk"

"voice not recognized elimination in progress" Giagan said before she charged her lazer.

"elimination denied, code d6z-9p1"

"Friendlys recognized"

"good,now go and find the kaiju known as Godzilla and kill it!" X ordered the cyborge.

"understood!" Gigan said before she teleported out of the facility

"now we wait!"

(with Issei)

Issei sat waiting onhis kaiju form for the right between Raiser and Rias.

"So you trained the Gremory girl?"Issei heard someone say. "yes" was Issei's answer.

"how?" the voice asked again.

"we are friends."

"Well Godzilla, I hope you know what you've done, because not only will she fail. You will to" Issei turned his to see a filthy sight.

"Queen Ghidorah" Issei said before huffing.

Before him stood a golden haired. women wearing golden scale like dress that baerly cover her breasts.

"oh? well witch one" Issei asked.

"What!"

he said, "me my dad my uncles or grandpa?"

"yes"

"smartass"

To say the awaiting game was short would be an understatement only lasting ten minutes.

Raiser was on one knee currently being bombarded with hits by Rias in her regular form.

"come on Raiser is that all you could do? ha I over trained form this" Rias said grinning at Raiser.

"President!" Kiba said before Raiser queen tried to sneak attack Rias from behind.

*Boom!* a dust cover Rais location.

"not so tu- gah!" Riaser queen was cut off by a fist to the gut almost killing.

"you know I was going to go easy but now I'm pissed!" Rias screamed out in anger.

Rias's hair turned blue as her power increased to that is a class 10 Kaiju.

"How!" Screamed out Raiser in shock.

"this is there result of a surtent type of traing. A very special type of traing" Rias said before She transformed.

"You! YOU DIDN'T!" Raiser screamed.

"I did" Rias said before She somoned a giant ball of blue of radation.

" no. no No No NO NO NONONONOOO-" *CEUNCH* *SPLAT*

Rias stomped on Raiders head crushing it and spilling his brains everywhere.

"do you understand now!"

everyone sitting down and watching this battle was horrified with the power of Rias Gemory and her perge.

Raiser head regenerated from the brutal kill.

"fine y-y-y-" Raiser was struggling to speak.

"stop Raiser, I forfit"

Everyone with the exception of Issei who smiled at Rias's dominance to everyone.

"that's right I'll accept the marriage, but understand-" Rais grabbed Rias and held him to her her face, "I am the Domonate one little birdy" Rias dropped Raiser and teleported to her family.

"R-Rias I-" Rias turned her head towards her farther.

"I didn't want to give away my freedom, but Issei showed me true freedom is my dominance over my self" Rias have a toothy grin, "and others".

As Rias was talking with her parents Issei and the "Queen" of Ghidorah were having an affair.

"ah! that's it please cleanse my body with you're with your supiero sperm!" the Queen screamed in pleasure.

Issei sighed in boredom of the Queen.

Evry time they saw each other it ended like this. Every fucking time.

"when will you stop this?"Issei asked bored out of his mind.

"never! it's too good!"

Issei sighed and fell asleep.

Inside Issei's mind he was on a deserted island.

Just him no one else...this is what every Kaiju dreamed of solitary freedom.

"Just me alone this is nice" Issei said in his Kaiju form laying down.

"You know it get a lonely here"

Issei opened his eyes and saw a smaller kid version of him.

"why are you doing this?" the kid asked.

"because I can" Issei said lowing his eyes.

"You know for being my grandson you're very lazy" the kid said before he transformed into a kaiju.

"EVEN NOW YOU ARE LAZY" yt?he kaiju said.

it was like looking into a mirror.

"why should I care after all when I become God of kaiju I will not care anymore"

"well note you will find a nun and she will love you...so make her your goddess"

Issei saw a brigjt light and awkoe on his island.

he knew what he had to do.

He would make this nun his.


End file.
